1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mask used in daily life, having a face seal which fits to the face of the mask wearer. Especially, the present invention relates to the mask having a face seal which eliminates the gap between the covering portion for mouth and nose of the mask and the face.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a mask can be classified mainly into two types. One is a mask used for the hygienical purpose. This type is used in food industries or precision machinery industries where high cleanness is required, further, this type is used for the medical use or for the hygienical use in daily life. Another one is a mask for industrial use, which is used for the work in a dusty environment. The mask of the present invention is covering all of above mentioned fields. The main body of a mask is made of a sheet type filter such as gauze or non-woven cloth. Or, sheet type filter such as gauze or non-woven cloth is inserted into the inside of the main body of the mask. And the mask is fixed to the human's face by hanging head harness to ears so as to cover human's nose, mouth and chin. Since the shapes of human's face are various, many ideas are contrived to fit a mask to various shapes of human's face up to the present. For example, a method to stamp out the sheet shape material of less elasticity and to form it to the shape so as to cover human's mouth and nose can be mentioned. However, although this method can reduce the manufacturing cost of a formed product to lower level, the shape of the product is flat and is difficult to fit it to ups and downs of face, and the reliable fitting with the human's face can not be obtained. As the improved method, the following method is proposed. That is, the metal parts made of soft aluminum or the like is adhered to the sheet filter, and makes it fit to the ups and downs of each individual's face by bending said metal parts, in particular, around the nose part which has considerable uneven ups and downs. This method is usually applied to the relatively cheap mask, for example, a disposable type dust mask or other simplified masks. Since said type mask uses metal parts, it is necessary to separate the metal parts from the mask when it is disposed of as a waste product, and this is the troublesome problem to be pointed out. As the most popular method, the method to use a material which has rubber elasticity and to form a mask stereographically can be mentioned. This method is mainly applied to an expensive mask manufacturing, such as a replaceable dust mask or a gas mask. However, the rough shapes of these masks are almost fixed, therefore, it is necessary to prepare plural mask sizes suited to various face sizes.